Una Vida Dura
by LaDiosaYenapa
Summary: "La Vida Suele Ser Tan Dura Aveces... Pero Se Tiene Que Aceptar..."
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody Silent, ya me conoces, jejeje, esta es la historia de mi Oc: Telyn. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1...<strong>

**Una No Muy Bonita Bienvenida Al Mundo...**

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Por que?!. - Pregunto un hombre alto, fornido, de 35 años, de cabellos rojos como la sangre misma, y unos ojos grises como la niebla, que demostraban astucia, determinación, y decisión, piel blanca, tenía un arco, color blanco, en su espalda, y se encontraba abrazando a una mujer de 33 años, de cabellos rubios, y unos bellos ojos dorados como el oro, y piel trigueña, con unos notorios 3 meses de embarazo.<p>

- Lo lamento, pero son las ordenes del Rey, sabemos y entendemos que le dimos los 9 meses para cuidar a su esposa, pero es urgente, necesitamos que venga y se prepare para la guerra. - Le repitió un hombre de 24 años, de cabello castaño oscura, piel cálida, y ojos azules.

Estas tres personas, se encontraban en una cabaña, en la sala, y en un sofá, la pareja estaba sentada, pero, ¿Quien era el pelirrojo?... Ese hombre, era Doker Hanka, el mejor de los arqueros de Kasyel, y uno de los hombres mas respetados de este reino, la familia Hanka, era bastante reconocida por su puntería, ninguna flecha que disparaban llegaba a fallar, pero tambien, por que ellos, eran Arqueros De Hielo, literalmente, ese arco que Doker llevaba en su espalda, era de Hielo Puro, un hielo muy raro, nunca se derrite, ni a las máximas temperaturas, tiene una gran capacidad de congelar cosas, y pueden hacer ciertos trucos si los sabes manejar, muy similar al Hielo Negro, pero esa es otra historia, en fin, solo los Hanka podía portar este tipo de armas, ya que si no lo eras y lo hacías, te congelaría todo el cuerpo, como consecuencia.

- ¡Mira el estado de mi esposa!, ¡No pienso dejarla!, ¡Y menos en esa condición!, ¡Me niego a dejarla!. - Reclamo Doker furioso, abrazando a su esposa con un poco mas de firmeza, pero no tanta como para lastimarla.

- ... Doker... Ve... - Hablo la mujer, su voz era dulce, tranquila, el castaño abrio un poco los ojos, y salio de la cabaña ante la situación que se estaba formando, no haría un buen tercio, y lo sabía.

El Hanka le miro sorprendido, ¿Estaba de acuerdo con esto?, por que si lo estaba, no se la podía creer. - P-Pero Celina... -

- Entiendo que no quieras dejarme... Pero tienes que ir... Sabes que Kasyel tiene muchos enemigos, que debemos enfrentar... La vida suele ser tan dura ciertas veces... Y duele... Pero se tiene que aceptar... - Interrumpió Celina, mirando a los ojos a su esposo, luego, le dio un ligero beso en los labios para motivarlo, ella lo conocía, y sabía que esa era su debilidad. - Te amo... Y se que me amas... Pero tienes que ir... No te preocupes por mi, quedare al cuidado de mi hermano mayor...

- Celina... Yo... Yo... - Doker no sabía que hacer, sentía mucho dentro de si, sabía que las guerras en las que Kasyel, el reino, su nación y tierra natal, participaba, eran duraderas, duraban a lo mínimo 6 meses, planeación, estrategias, lucha, todo eso tardaba demasiado, y Doker apreciaba a las tierras donde nació, pero sabía que si iba no podría estar al lado de su esposa y cuidarla, por un lado estaba Kasyel, el lugar donde nacio, y si no iba, decepcionaría a todo Kasyel, a toda su gente, y a toda su familia... Pero por otro lado, estaba Celina, su esposa, la mujer de la que estuvo y sigue enamorado, estando en tan delicado estado de salud, prefería mil veces una apuñalada directo al corazón, que dejarla en esta condición, la amaba, la amaba demasiado, y quería estar ahí para cuidarla, y darle el amor, que había jurado darle, al aceptarla como esposa el día de su boda, y tambien a su futuro bebe, sería padre, y ese era un gran regalo, y quería estar ahí para verlo nacer. ¿Qué haría ahora?.

- Por favor, Doki... - Le insistio la oji-dorado, con una voz dulce, y tierna, incluso usando el apodo que le tenía de cariño, ahí fue cuando Doker, tomo la desición.

Doker suspiro pesadamente, y le sonrió con tristeza, y beso suavemente los labios de su amada. - Lo hare... Te amo, Celi... - Le dijo al separarse, tambien usando el apodo que le tenía de cariño, provocando una sonrisa por parte de su esposa. - Ire a avisarle, esperame aqui... -

Dicho esto, el Arquero, salio de la cabaña, viendo el ambiente nocturno y nevado del exterior, los arboles, la tierra y edificios, estaban cubiertos de nieve por lo superior, y el viento era suave pero a la vez un poco fuerte, calmado, la mejor palabra para defirnirlo, algo muy tipico en Kasyel, lo nocturno obviamente no, pero si que era la unica tierra de esa dimensión, en la que nunca cesa de nevar, y las temperaturas eran bajo cero, solo los residentes de ese lugar podrían soportar tanto frio, pero no todo era oscuro, las antorchas iluminaban para guiar a residentes y viajeros por el reino.

- ¡Walter!. - Llamo el Senescal, el castaño estaba frente a la cabaña, este, se giro y vio al oji-gris. - Tome mi desición... Lo hare... -

El tal Walter, simplemente sonrio con un toque de picardía, luego, solto una pequeña risa, antes de decir. - Vaya que tu esposa sabe como convencerte... - Comento, haciendo que el Senescal se sonrojara fuertemente. - Cambiando el tema... Tiene dos día para pasar un tiempo con su esposa, después debe ir al castillo para preparase... - Dicho esto, el ojiazul se fue del lugar.

Despues de eso, Doker regreso a la cabaña, y le prometio a su esposa, que esos dos días, los vivirían como los ultimos de sus vidas, y cumplio su promesa, esos dos días, los vivieron como si fuesen los ultimos de sus vidas, lo hicieron algo magico, y digno de memorarse... Pero los días pasaron, y Doker, tuvo que irse al castillo, con la promesa de volver al acabarse esta guerra...

Pero lo que Doker y Celina no sabían... Era que esos dos días...

Eran los ultimos que pasarían juntos...

(...)

Pasaron 6 meses, y ya era el día en que Celina daría a luz, y Doker regresaría, y la mujer pudiera contarle la gran noticia a su esposo: Sería Padre De Gemelas... Pero eso tendría consecuencias al dar a luz.

- Tranquila, Doker volverá pronto... - Aconsejo un hombre de 35 años, de ojos dorados, cabello rubio y piel trigueña, tomando una mano de su hermana menor, estaban en una recamara de hospital, y la mujer estaba bastante impaciente.

- Lo se, pero... ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!. - Comenzó a gritar de repente.

- ¡Celina!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!. - Pregunto el rubio bastante preocupado.

- ¡John!, ¡Cuando llegue avisale a Doker!: ¡Ya viene!. - Respondió la rubia, el tal John llamo a varias enfermeras, y despues llevaron a Celina en una camilla a otra sala, y si, en la que John no podía entrar.

Mientras que en el cuarto de parto, Celina luchaba por no detenerse, hasta que escucho un llanto: Una de las bebes había nacido, luego escucho otro, las gemelas ya respiraban el mismo aire que ella, ambas estaban llorando, pero pudo ver el aspecto de ambas: Una de ellas, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello rojo como el de Doker, y sus ojos dorados, la segunda, tenía el cabello rubio como el suyo, y los ojos grises de Doker, y la piel blanca, eran idénticas.

- Felicidades. - Le felicito un doctor, Celina estaba exhausta, pero había valido la pena el esfuerzo, las bebes ya habían nacido. - ¿Como las llamara?.

- A... La de cabello rubio... Shenil... - Respondió la mujer mirando a la bebe que mas se parecía a ella con una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Y la de cabello rojo?. - Pregunto el doctor viendo a bebe mencionada.

- Esa... Doker le pondrá su nombre... Es la que mas se parece... Él merece ponerle el nombre... - Respondió la rubia, pero se sentía horriblemente exhausta, su respiración se hacía entre-cortada, y su vista se estaba haciendo borrosas.

- ¡Dios mio!. - Grito el doctor al ver que la mujer había cerrado los ojos, llamo a varias enfermera para que trajeran algo para ayudar a la mujer, pero fue demaciado tarde: Celina había muerto.

El doctor que había atendido a la mujer trato de mirar su pulso pero no lo sentía, comprobó que si le había llegado la hora, ¿Cómo le dirían a Doker que había quedado viudo?, eso no lo sabían, pero si que se devastaría con la trágica noticia, ese hombre la amaba mucho, hasta solo ella pudo convencerlo de ir a la guerra, pero... ¿Cómo se tomaría esto?.

- ¡AH!. - Grito una enfermera al sentir como la apuñalaban, la enfermera callo al suelo, ya muerta, los médicos vieron a un hombre de gran musculatura, que inspiraría miedo en los demas, tenía una sonrisa sadica en su rostro, el hospital fue atacado, y Kasyel estaba siendo invadido, los medicos empezaron a correr y ellos a perseguirlos, el hospital ya estaba evacuando a varios enfermos, una enfermera y un doctor, que lograron ir sin ser vistos, lograron tomar a las dos gemelas, y llevarselas.

Y justo cuando encontraron a alguien encargado de los recién nacidos corriendo con las manos vacías.

- ¡Oye!. - Llamo la enfermera, no sonaba autoritaria, ni tampoco sonaba gentil o grosera, mas bien sonaba como un ruego, el encargado logro oír el grito, se giro y cuando vio al doctor y a la enfermera, acudio a ellos enseguida.

- ¿Que pasa?. - Pregunto el encargado.

- Mira... Ella es la hija de Doker Hanka... Él le pondra el nombre, llevatela. - Le respondió el doctor entregandole a la bebe. - Debes decirle a Doker... Que su esposa ha muerto... - El encargado abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar esto. - Las cosas se habían complicado en el parto... -

- Mira... Ella es Shenil. - La enfermera le entrego a la bebe. - Es recien nacida, llevatela, debes saber que ella es... - Ni pudo terminar la frase, por que uno de los invasores la apuñalo, ella callo muerta al piso, despues siguio con el doctor.

El encargado, llevo primero a la bebe de cabello rubio, pero debía conservar a la bebe de cabello rojo, busco un lugar donde esconderse, en un closet para ser especificos.

Temblaba de miedo, pero tenía a la bebe en brazos, tenía que aguantar y protegerla, pero...

- ¡Ahí estas!. - Dijo un invador abriendo el closet, y justo cuando iba a enterrarle un cuchillo en el estomago...

- ¡Ice Blizzard!. - Grito una voz masculina, una flecha de hielo le llego al hombre que abrio el closet en la espalda, que lo congelo rapidamente.

El encargado se calmo, al ver que Doker Hanka había llegado al fin, y justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida a él y a la bebe. - ¿Esta bien?. - Pregunto el pelirrojo, el encargado sacudio la cabeza, y salio con sumo cuidado del closet. - No se preocupe, ese era el ultimo. - Le informo el Senescal, para que se calmara.

- Que bueno que llego. - Agradecio el encargado. - Felicidades... Es padre... - Le mostro a la bebe. - Se parece mucho a usted, se nota que es su hija... -

Doker al verla, puso su arco en la espalda, y esboso una gran sonrisa. - Dios mio, ¡Es preciosa!. - Tomo a la bebe, quien dormía dulcemente sobre sus brazos, cuando se acordo de algo importante. - Un momento... ¿Donde esta Celina?. - El encargado, al escuchar esa pregunta, trago un poco de saliva, viendo la preocupación en los ojos de Doker.

- Bueno... ¿Cómo se lo explico?... El parto fue exitoso segun me he enterado, pero durante los meses, las cosas se habían complicado y solo uno de ellos viviría: La madre o la bebe... Celina, murio lamentablemente... - Doker abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar tal noticia, no podía creerlo, sintio como el mundo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo de no llorar. - Pero ella dijo, que como la bebe se le parece tanto... Usted le pondría el nombre... - Le dijo, tratando de consolarlo.

Doker se sentía devastado, el día mas feliz y triste de su vida, perdio al amor de su vida, pero nacio otro. - Celina... Celin... Celi... - Murmuro, diciendo las tres formas de como llamaba a su esposa de cariño, cuando se acordo de un nombre que había escuchado hace años, era un nombre precioso, y sonaba casi como el apodo de su esposa. - Telyn... -

- ¿Cómo dice?. - Pregunto el encargado.

- Telyn... Ese será su nombre... Bienvenida al mundo: Telyn Hanka. - Dijo Doker, mirando como la bebe abría sus ojitos, dorados como el oro, el mismo color de los ojos de su ahora, difunta esposa, él la cuidaría, y le daría el amor que Celina no podría darle...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aqui esta el primer cap, de la historia de Telyn... Nobody te dije que lo subiría, me tardare en actualizar, ¿Si?.<strong>

**En fin.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dygcgfchgvtrchuuhbddcugbijmokmihbyfxeaewarsxtfvbijm... Equis De, *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2...<strong>

**Dolor Desde La Tierna Edad...**

* * *

><p>Pasaron 6 años desde el nacimiento de Telyn, y la muerte de Celina, en Kasyel la vida sigue, y Doker sigue en su puesto, y Telyn había crecido, ahora tenía 6 años de edad, cuando su padre entrenaba, ella siempre iba espiarlo, siempre estuvo interesada en este tipo de cosa, no hace falta preguntar el por que, esto ya estaba en su sangre.<p>

Pero no todo era tranquilo, Telyn no tenía una madre, y la pequeña ya se preguntaba que paso con ella, se preguntaba como era, quien era, como se llamaba, todo, solo tenía una pequeña pista; Sus ojos, eran dorados, y los de Doker eran grises, asi que si los ojos de Telyn no eran grises, entonces debio sacarlos de su madre, eso significa que su madre tenía los ojos dorados, pero los demas rasgos eran de su padre, esa era la unica pista que tenía, y nada mas.

Cuando su padre, estaba ocupado con su trabajo, iba a un asunto de mera urgencia, o iba a una guerra, venía su tía, la hermana menor de su padre, una mujer de piel blanca, cabello rojo, y ojos azules, el color de los ojos jamas fue un rasgo que identificara a un Hanka, Telyn pocas veces preguntaba que había pasado con su madre, pero su tía no mencionaba nada al respecto, solo le decía "Eso te lo debe decir tu padre, querida... Yo no puedo... ", y la mujer no quería decirle que había pasado con Celina, por que no quería que sufriera, pror sabía que algun día lo sabría, pero por el momento, no quería verla sufrir... Amaba mucho a su sobrina.

En ese momento, la pequeña niña, se encontraba mirando la ventana de su cuarto, viendo como los copos de nieven caían al suelo, esta era la primera vez que se andaba en tal estado... Tenía tanto en su pecho y solo era una niña pequeña.

- Telyn, ¿Qué estas haciendo?. - Pregunto una voz masculina, la pequeña niña se giro, y vio a un hombre de unos 41 años de edad, alto, fornido, de cabello rojo como la sangre, y ojos grises como la niebla o el metal, y un arco de hielo, color blanco en su espalda.

- Nada, papá. - Respondió la oji-dorado, un poco desanimada, pero a esto Doker no le basto, él no quería ver a su hija así.

- Telyn, puedes decirmelo... - Dijo el Senescal, sentandose en la cama junto a ella. - Confía en mi, Tel... - Puso una mano en su hombro.

La pequeña Telyn dio un suspiro pesado. - Papá... Es que... Yo, he crecido con un padre... Pero no con una madre... Y me he preguntado, ¿Quien era?, ¿Qué pasó con ella?... - Esto sorprendio a Doker, hace tiempo que no le preguntaban de Celina, esta era la primera vez que Telyn le preguntaba eso, suspiro pesadamente, tenía que decirselo, tarde o temprano ella lo sabría.

- Telyn... - Tomo a la niña por lo hombros. - Tu madre... Era una mujer maravillosa, de la cual me enamore y sigo enamorado, su nombre era Celina Tekeon, era una mujer dulce, bondadosa, inteligente, madura, tierna... Mi... Esposa ... Ella... Resulto embarazada... Solo pude estar al lado de ella 3 meses, pero vino una guerra y tuve que irme, sabes que las guerras de Kasyel son duraderas... Celina fue la unica que logro convernserme de ir... Vivimos los dos días que nos quedaban como si fueran los ultimos que pasariamos juntos... Pero, lo que no sabiamos era que esos dos días si eran los ultimos que pasariamos juntos... Los meses pasaron, y cuando al fin pude regresar, Kasyel había sido atacado... El parto fue exitoso, pero las cosas se habían complicado y solo uno de ellos viviría, la madre o el bebe... Fuiste tu quien lo logro... - Con esto, termino Doker, Telyn trataba por todos sus medios no llorar y ser fuerte. - Celina es la mujer de la cual me enamore y sigo enamorado, ella fue y sigue siendo, la unica dueña de mi corazón... -

- Dios mio, papá... - Murmuro Telyn con la cabeza baja. - Yo... No sabía... -

- Ay Telyn... - Dijo Doker, sosteniendo suavemente su mentón para alzarlo suavemente, obligando a Telyn a mirarlo a la cara. - **La vida suele ser tan dura aveces... Pero se tiene que aceptar... **Tu madre te amaba con todo su ser... Algo me dice que sabía que esto pasaría... Pero... No lo dijo por alguna razón... Hija mia, a mi tambien me duele... Pero hay que afrontar los hechos... - Dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su hija...

* * *

><p>Pasaron 2 años despues de eso, ahora Telyn tenía 8 años, y ya estaba entrenando con un arco de hielo pequeño, y no tenía tanta energía como para que sea peligroso, osea, un arco para principiantes.<p>

- Ten sumo cuidado con esta tecnica, Telyn... - Aconsejo su padre, ambos estaban en un campo de entrenamiento, propiedad de la residencia Hanka,9 Doker separo su arco, quedando como si fuesen dos bastones, Doker, con una gran facilidad, creo una lanzas y flechas, luego movio una de sus lanzas hacia donde estaba un muñeco de practica mecanico, que reaccionaba con los ataques, y este cuando ya se puso en pose dedensiva, sorpresivamente, la lanza se convirtio en un charco de agua. - ¡Ice Illusion!. - Grito el Arquero, para tirar sus flechas y estas se convirtieron en lanzas, las lanzas empezaron a congelar todo, y el muñeco no pudo ni esquivar ninguna lanza y quedo congelado, luego Doker logro unir su arco de forma sorpresiva, y grita. - ¡Ice Fairy!. - Dijo y lanzo una flecha que curiosamente emitía un brillo azul, al cielo, esta se empezo a multiplicar y calleron en dirección al muñeco, luego de la "Lluvia De Flechas", solo podía verse hielo, metal, cables, y la cabeza del muñeco de practica.

- ¡Wow!. - Exclamo la pequeña niña, sorprendida de la habilidad de su padre, Doker camino hacia ella, y le sonrio.

- Bien, ahora, intentalo tu... - Dijo el Hanka.

Telyn simplemente asintio, ella aun era una novata, pero con facilidad, separo el pequeño arco en dos, quedando como si fuesen dos bastones, con otro muñeco de practica, pudo crear alguna flechas y lanzas de diseño basico, luego movio una de las lanzas hacia donde estaba el muñeco, y cuando este ya estaba a punto de defenderse, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, la lanza se convirtio en un charco de agua.- ¡Ice Illusion!. - Grito la niña, para tirar las lanzas y flechas, dejando al muñeco congelado. - ¡Ice Fairy!. - Grito Telyn, para tirar la flecha, y luego de eso, la mitad del muñeco fue destruido.

- Bien hecho... - Elogio Doker, sonriendo. - Nada mal para ser la primera vez... Pero te hace falta practica... Es decir, si quieres destruir completamente el muñeco... Si perfeccionas esta tecnica de seguro podras hacerlo... Como sea, ten sumo cuidado con esta tecnica Telyn... Pues si no la controlas, podrías terminar generando una catastrofe... - Aconsejo y advirtio el Senescal.

- Si papá. - Asintio la pequeña Telyn, muy animada...

* * *

><p>Ahora Telyn tenía 10 años, ella estaba peleando contra su padre... Como para evaluar su desempeño.<p>

- ¡Ice Blizzard!. - Grito Telyn, y disparo una flecha, pero Doker la esquivo facilmente de un salto, pero la pequeña Hanka no se rendiría ahí.

- ¡Fairy Blue!. - Grito Doker, disparandole 3 flechas, pero Telyn logro bloquearlas con el mismo ataque, cuando sintieron como algo se movía entre los arboles, ambos pararon. - Telyn, no te acerques... - Aconsejo el pelirrojo, cuando un montón de hombres logro salir del los arboles, Doker chasqueo sus dedos, y el arco de Telyn, se desvanecio convirtiendose en energía que fue hacia el arco de Doker, ella sabía lo que esto significaba. - ¡Ice Fairy!. - Grito Doker disparando una flecha, que funciono para distraer a los hombres. - ¡Telyn escondete!. - La niña simplemente asintio, y se fue corriendo a la casa. - ¡¿Es que no pueden dejar tratar de matarme por una vez en su vida?!. - Pregunto Doker, furioso y fastidiado de que esto sucediera, UNA VEZ AL-PUTO-MES.

- ¡Maten al Hanka!. - Grito uno de ellos, provocando que el Arquero rodara los ojos, comprobando que no lo harían. - ¡Luego a la mocosa de su hija!. - Esto alarmo a Doker, no solo lo buscaban a él, si no que tambien buscaban a Telyn.

- ¡ICE ILLUSION!. - Grito el Senescal, para hacer este movimiento, para segur con. - ¡ICE FAIRY!. - Grito de nuevo, ahora si que debía pelear duro, si quería defender a su hija, Doker paso toda su mano por su arco, y este comenzo a transformarse en un arco mas grande, con diseños de copos de hielo. - Ahora sere serio con ustedes... ¡ICE BLIZZARD!. - Dijo el Arquero, Doker disparaba flecha sin detenerse, ya había perdido a Celina, no perdería a alguien mas.

Telyn horrorizada, contemplo todo escondida, viendo como su padre ponía a la azar su vida con tal de protegerla, por cada flecha que Doker acertaba, un hombre caía, y un grito se escuchaba, la pequeña niña, contemplaba todo escondida, estaba horrorizada, y sentía que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar.

La batalla duro mucho, Telyn y Doker maldecían vivir un poco alejado, asi que, tardaría tiempo en que alguien llegue, Doker ya se estaba cansanso, y solo quedaba uno, cuando sintio una punzada de dolor en su pecho, cuando vio, un hombre le había apuñalado justo en el corazón, Doker no quería esto, pero sabía que iba a morir, pero si moría, su asesino moriría con él, asi que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, creo una flecha de hielo, y apuñalo al hombre justo en el corazón, congelandoselo inmediatamente.

Telyn estaba horrorizada con esto que estaba viendo, ya ninguno estaba de pie en el campo, ya no soportaba esto, asi que salio de la casa, buscando a su padre, y cuando lo encontro quedo horrorizada; Su padre, estaba tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, y su arco tambien, y tenía un enorme agujero en su pecho.

- ¡PAPÁ!. - Grito la pequeña niña, agachandose viendo a su padre, perder el brillo de sus ojos.

- Cof... Cof... Telyn... - Murmuro Doker, tosiendo sangre. - No... No me queda mucho tiempo... -

- No digas eso papá... Solo llamo a un hospital, y... -

- No hija... Me hirieron en el corazón... Me reunire... Cof, cof... Con tu madre... - Esto hizo que a Telyn se le pusieran los ojos vidriosos. - Pero... Escuchame, Telyn... - Dijo Doker. - Se fuerte, hija mia, por todos, da el honor, a la familia... El honor que la familia se merece... Y no olvides... Que al igual que tu madre... Te quiero con todo mi ser... Fuiste lo mejor que paso en mi vida... - Luego de esto, Doker cerro completamente los ojos, y solo significaba una cosa; Había muerto.

- Papá... ¡PAPÁ!. - Gritaba Telyn agitando el cuerpo de su padre, sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería aceptarlo. - ¡PADRE!. -

* * *

><p><strong>Este ya el tercero sera el ultimo cap, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**En fin**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡HELLOW!. ¡Again!, xD...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3...<strong>

**Cuando Tomo Mi Desición, Es El Final De La Historia...**

* * *

><p>Una hermosa chica de 15 años, alta, de cabello rojo como la sangre hasta media espalda, piel blanca, labios pintados de dorado, con un traje descotado que mostraba mucho cuerpo, lo de sus pies, no estaba descalza, llevaba unas botas con tacón, que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, que hacían juego con su traje, <strong>(Noby, me equivoque al escribir el color del traje, en realidad, era negro, y sus detalles eran de plata, y no llevaba esa coronita)<strong>, y llevaba un arco de hielo, color blanco en su espalda. Estaba en un balcón de lo que parecía un palacio, tocando una Ocarina blanca, una melodía. Esta melodía, le recordaba quien era, cual era su deber, sus raices, su padre, y su desendencia; La melodía de los Hanka.

Su cabello rojizo se movía al compas del viento, mientras el paisaje nocturno le daba buen aire a la melodía, ya habían pasado 6 años desde aquella tragedia, desde la muerte de su padre. Despues de eso, ella había quedado viviendo sola, entrenando arduamente, y sin descanso, y convirtiendose en lo que es ahora; Una guerra fuerte, segura, valiente y muy noble, sin olvidar la amabilidad con las personas, y su actitud de adolescente, ella había logrado alcanzar el puesto de su padre, despues de tanto entrenamiento; Ahora era la Senescal del Rey. Si, hablamos de la misma, Telyn Hanka.

Ya había ido a guerras, tenía bastante experiencia con eso, y ahora sabía lo lento que era el tiempo si participabas, pero valía la pena con tal de ver a su nación victoriosa. Kasyel, el lugar donde nacio, se crio y crecio, vaya ahora sabía lo que su padre ocupaba, y era un gran honor para ella estar en el puesto que ocupo su padre alguna vez, de romances... Ella no tenía tiempo para eso, aunque era joven, no se dejaba seducir, era considerada mas que una lindura, pero una lindura mortifera.

Dejo de tocar la Ocarina, y abrio los ojos, dorados como el oro, viendo el paisaje nocturno y nevado, reflexionando cada parte de su vida, cada tecnica que su padre le había enseñado, y perfeccionado, sabía la mayoría, sabía casi todas practicamente, pero sentía que faltaba algo. Lo extrañaba, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Recordo cuando había ido a la biblioteca y había leido algo que tenía que ver con ella, y aun le sorprendía...

**FlashBack...**

Telyn ahora tenía 13 años, aun tenía mucho por delante, la pre-adolesente llego a una biblioteca, se diría que esto es un poco raro en personas de su edad, pero a ella le interesaban cosas del pasado de Kasyel... Tambien era un requisito para ser un soldado.

La pelirroja, mientras se limpiaba la nieve de su ropa y cabello, entro simplemente, la biblioteca era enorme, los estantes de libros llegaban hasta el techo, había algunas mesas para que personas leyeran, un bibliotecario en un escritorio cerca de estos, tenía un ambiente viejo, pero comodo.

- Ah, Telyn, que bueno verte de nuevo. - Saludo el bibliotecario, era un hombre de unos 54 años, su voz sonaba gentil, y la sonrisa de su rostro aumentaba este aspecto.

Telyn le devolvio la sonrisa, para decirle. - Tambien me alegra verlo de nuevo... Ademas... Usted sabe que vengo aqui en mi tiempo libre... - Le dijo, para irse directamente a un estante de libros, para decidirse, nunca había ido a este, pero... Por alguna razón, esta vez le daba curiosidad, la Hanka, tomo un lirbo con covertura negra y bordes blancos, se veía viejo y polvoriento, pero parecía interesarle. - "Las Tres Tribus Unidas"... - Ese era el titulo del libro, la pre-adolescente, abrio el libro, se tardo como media hora leyendo, trataba de tres tribus, una llamada Kiren, otra llamada Truyen, y la ultima Cuaran, estas tres tribus estaban en guerra, pero de la tribu de Kiren, había nacido una joven, una joven llamada Saeth, pero lo que sorprendio a Telyn era su apellido, Saeth Hanka. - Entonces gracias a Saeth Hanka las tribus se unieron y se creo la nación que ahora es conocida como Kasyel... Los Hanka siempre tuvieron el espiritu para pelear y proteger a los que aman, y solo ellos pueden portar las armas de hielo, pues si no lo eras, como castigo por tu osadía, tu cuerpo sería congelado totalmente... Fin... - Leyo Telyn sorprendida, incluso había visto una imagen de esta persona en la foto, y se parecía... A ella, no podía creerse esto, su familia había hecho la union de tres tribus de enemistad eterna, estaba sorprendida, entonces ella era desendiente de esta Arquera, entonces de ahí, empezo a entrenar de manera mas ardua, con el arco de su padre, haría que su familia recibiera el honor que se merece...

**Fin Del FlashBack...**

Le parecía increible este tipo de cosas, su vida, sus ancestros, su padre, Kasyel...

- Bonita canción... - Una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos, Telyn se giro, y vio a un joven de 17 años, de cabello blanco, moreno, y ojos verdes que hacían juego con los de Telyn, traía una ropa muy lujosa, con combinaciones de azul, blanco, y negro, con algunas incrustaciones de oro y una espada en su espalda. - Es la primera vez que la oigo, y según mi padre, tambien... - Dijo.

- Saludos, Alteza... - Dijo Telyn cortezmente, haciendo una reverencia ante él, en señal de respeto, ese joven era el principe Anker V, hijo del Rey Anker IV, principe, y futuro soberano de Kasyel.

- Telyn, ya te he dicho que nada de formalidades, eres mi amiga, ¿De acuerdo?. - Respondió el moreno, sonriendole.

- Bien... Anker... - Respondió la pelirroja sonriendole ligeramente.

- Lo tomaste como una orden, ¿No?. -

- See... - Respondió la Senescal burlonamente.

- ¡Oye!. - Reclamo el Principe, riendose un poco, al igual que Telyn, cuando se acordo del por que venía. - Telyn... Tengo algo para ti... - Comento Anker, sonriendole.

Telyn arqueo una ceja, no se acordaba que fuera una fecha especial o que, Anker le mostro una pequeña caja negra. - Abrela... - Le escucho susurrar, Telyn, extrañada, así lo hizo, y se sorprendio al ver un hermoso collar, con cadenas de oro, que tenía un rubí en forma de Sinsago. - Feliz cumpleaños, Telyn... - Abrio los ojos al escuchar eso. - No... ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste!. - Dijo el peliblanco burlón, Telyn se sonrojo ante la pena que sentía en ese momento, no podía creer que hoy cumpliera ya 16 años, y que lo haya olvidado por completo.

- Es hermoso... Gracias Anker... - Agradecio Telyn, abrazando al Principe, con las mejillas, ligeramente rojas, el Principe se sonrojo un poco, pero aun asi, correspondio al abrazo, cuando se separaron, Telyn se puso el collar enseguida.

- Eh... ¡Mierda!, ¡Se me olvido!. - Maldijo Telyn, derrepente.

- ¿Qué pasa?. - Pregunto el peliblanco.

- ¡Hoy tambien es el cumpleaños de Shenil!. - Respondió la pelirroja, ambos había olvidado que estas dos Arqueras cumplían el mismo día... "Curiosamente".

- ¡Hola!. - Saludo una voz conocida, Anker y Telyn, se giraron, y vieron a una chica de ahora 16 años, de cabello rubio, recogido en dos coletas japonesas, ojos grises, piel blanca, labios pintados de azul palido, vistiendo una armadura de diferentes diseños, y un arco de Hielo Negro en su espalda.

- ¡Shenil!. - Saludaron ambos, sonriendole.

- Bonita canción, Telyn, es la primera vez que te oigo tocarla. - Comento la rubia, Anker y Telyn sonrieron y se les acercaron, para abrazarla. - ¡¿Ehh?!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!.

Telyn se separo, al igual que Anker, la pelirroja, le mostro una caja un poco mas grande, y se la entrego. - Abrela... - Le dijo, la oji-gris, así lo hizo, y sonrio al ver una diadema de plata. - Feliz cumpleaño, Shenil... - Dijo la Senescal.

- Bueno, yo te doy, toda mi gratitud y respeto... - Dijo Anker, con orgullo, Telyn rodo los ojos antes esto, con una sonrisa.

- No lo escuches, solo te dice eso, por que olvido buscar un regalo. - Dijo Telyn burlonamente, Anker al oir esto, cayo de patas arriba, estilo anime.

- ¡Telyn!. - Reclamo Anker, sacando risas por parte de Shenil.

- No se preocupen, con lo que acaba de pasar, ya es suficiente. - Respondio Shenil, riendose, ella tiene un puesto en la Guardía Real, y hace parte de este, algo que olvide mencionar.

- Oigan, ¿Y yo que?, ¿Pescado?. - Pregunto una voz masculina, los 3 vieron a un chico de 18 años, de cabello castaño caramelo, hasta los hombros, muy desordenado, y ojos del mismo color, y piel bronceada, traía un uniforme, con convinaciones de azul oscuro y negro, con varias incrustaciones de metal, y traía una nagignata en su espalda.

- ¡Si!. - Respondieron los tres burlonamente, el castaño, simplemente rodo los ojos.

- Shenil, Telyn, feliz cumpleaños. - Felicito el ojimarrón, las dos simplemente sonrieron.

- Gracias Crate. - Respondio Shenil, el castaño ensancho su sonrisa, si, ese tipo se llama Crate, y ocupa un puesto en la Guardía Real.

- Es un poco raro, que ustedes dos, cumplan el mismo día. - Comento Crate.

- ¿Seguras que no son gemelas?, por que, se parecen. - Apoyo Anker. - Son identicas, mejor dicho... -

- No. - Respondieron Telyn y Shenil al unisono.

- No creci junto a ella, y mi papá me explico que solo era hija unica. - Respondió Telyn simplemente.

- Meh... - Dijo Crate aburrido, cuando sintieron que el suelo temblaba de manera intensa. - ¡Terremoto!.

Los cuatro rapidamente salieron del palacio, que ya estaba siendo evacuado, y quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron, en el cielo se estaban creando agujeros, que estaban destruyendo todo, las personas corrían asustadas, y los soldados sacaban sus armas para pelear, pero los que mas los impresiono, fue que en el cielo, vieron la silueta de un hombre con alas increiblemente hermosas, seguramente él estaba ocacionando todo el caos.

- ¡Hijo mio!. - Grito el Rey, llegando a abrazar a su hijo, luego miro a Crate, Shenil y a Telyn. - Les agradesco haberlo sacado de ahí... -

- ¡¿Usted ha visto algo como eso, Alteza?!. - Pregunto Crate alarmado, señalando al cielo, el Rey vio al cielo viendo lo que estaba pasando.

- Lamentablemente no... - Respondio este, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Ice Fairy!. - Grito Telyn, lanzado una flecha al cielo, pero cuando iba a impactar, la silueta logro desviarla con una de sus alas. - ¡¿QUÉ?!. - Pregunto Telyn sorprendida, nadie había logrado hacer eso, nunca. - ¡Mis flechas son muy poderosas como para ser vencidas de un solo golpe!. - Exclamo impresionada.

Shenil, diparo una flecha, pero el resultado fue el mismo. - ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!. - Se escuchaba una risa maniatica por todo Kasyel, mienrtras algunas personas fallecían debido o a los agujeros, o a las cadenas doradas que salían de las alas de la silueta.

Un portal se abrio un poco mas lejos de ellos, Telyn empuño su arco con fuerza, no dejaría que esto sucediera, y exclamo. - ¡Ire yo!. -

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. - Preguntaron el Rey, y los 3, a la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Telyn estas loca?!, ¡Podrías morir!. - Hablo Crate, tenía razón.

- Pues prefiero morir luchando por estas tierras, aqui naci, me crie y creci, mi deber es proteger, pelear y morir por estas tierras, y no voy a dejar que un "Mariposon Homosexual" venga y acabe con todo lo que amamos. - Contesto Telyn. - Y me conoces, **Cuando Tomo Mi Desición, Es El Final De La Historia... **- Aclaro la Senescal. - ¡Shenil, Crate, cuiden a los civiles, no dejen que los lastimen, Majestades... No dejen que les hagan daño, demuestrenle que somo fuertes!. - Ordeno la Arquera. - ¡POR KASYEL!. - Dio un grito de guerra, para correr y cruzad el portal.

Ella es Telyn Hanka, Hija de Doker Hanka, y desendiente directa de Saeth Hanka, ella era la Senescal ahora, ella pelearía por sus tierras, y por todo lo que ama, por su familia... Por su padre...

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui termina la historia de Telyn, pero luego, sigue la historia de Shenil. Oh por cierto, la canción que Telyn estaba tocando en la Ocarina, era el Login de Lissandra de League Of Legends, pero sin la letra, y la arradura de Shenil es como la de Sejuani de League Of Legends.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. En Fin.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
